The Shadow Of Pluto
by xSailorPlutox
Summary: SailorPluto Vs. Her twin sister,Kassie!
1. Default Chapter Title

**The Shadow Of Pluto**  
******************  
By _DeadlySailorNeptune@Yahoo.com  
***************_**********************************^^***********************************************  


Chapter One:  
~Sailor Pluto is Attacked~  
  
  
  


**S**ailorPluto looked at the door of the gate of time. She sighed, turned away, and looked at the sunset's beautiful colors."The sunset is telling me something..."Pluto slowly took her rod and held it tightly in her hands,"I have to stop this evil!"Pluto looked back at the door and slowly took a deep breath when she saw the door glowing light green. She dropped her rod and shook. She closed her eyes and took a step forward.  
  
"Oh Pluto...Didn't see you" A figure of a woman appeared in front of the door.  
  
"Kassie!Get away from the gate of time!You can't ruin this world!It's too wonderful!" Pluto shouted.  
  
"Pluto..."Kassie's golden eyes narrowed,"You do not deserve to live!" Kassie held up her rod that looked like Pluto's and it glowed purple,"Setsuna-Chan..."She snickered,"Time to say your last wise words! PURPLE HEART GLITTER!" The purple glow hit Pluto to the ground, seeping into her heart without her noticing.  
  
"K...kass..ie!"Pluto reached for her rod.  
  
"Don't even go there,Missy!"Kassie stepped on Pluto's rod,"This is useless against my power!"Kassie winked,"I thought you were smart,Setsuna...heehee."  
  
"oh...sa..sailor moon wi..ll get you!" Pluto slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"Who is she?Meatball head?nahhhh!She's easy!"Kassie smirked and bent down to Pluto,"My warriors are waiting on the other side of the door."  
  
"noooo!" Pluto fainted,in shock that she failed guarding the gate of time.  
  
"Oh well...she died of shock.Nice death...sweetie!"Kassie picked up Pluto's rod,"Never saw Setsuna in this conduction...ha!"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~  


At The Arcade  
----------------------------  
  


Serena licked her ice cream quickly,"Mmmmm!This is soooo good!"  
  
"Serena...shouldn't you cut a break for those junk foods?That's all you think about!"Rei narrowed her eyes at Serena.  
  
"WHA?!WHAT DID YOU SAY!???"Serena stopped and looked at the four,"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT CANDY AND ICE CREAM AND SODA AND..."  
  
"Serena!"Luna yelled,"Enough already!"  
  
"Oh look!"Amy pointed,"It's Setsuna!"  
  
"Isn't she supposed to be at home or something?"Serena asked.  
  
"She has a life ya know..."Mina giggled.  
  
"She lost a lot of weight...she looks soooo pale!" Lita sighed.  
  
"LITA!YOU'RE ACTING LIKE SERENA!"Rei shook Lita,"GET A GRIP!"  
  
Setsuna didn't see the girls and kept walking,"What should I do with the gate of time?It's over Pluto...now you can't save anyone from Kassie..."  
  
"Setsuna!EARTH TO Setsuna!"Serena waved her hand in Setsuna's face,"Want some?"She held up her ice cream cone.  
  
"Ummmm....No thank you,Serena"Setsuna giggled.  
  
"That's it Serena!"Rei ran up to Serena and tugged on her hair,"Don't wave your hand in people's faces!"  
  
"STOP REI!!!OWWW!OWWWIE!!!!"Serena whined.  
  
"heeheehee..."Setsuna giggled,"Okay girls...I got to run!See you hopefully soon." Setsuna smile faded as she walked away.  
  
"She's not herself"Amy folded her arms.  
  
"Did you just notice?"Lita mumbled.  
  
"Eh heh heh heh" Ami blushed.  
  
~**~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~  


Later At the Gate of Time  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
  


"Evil spirits come and rise!"Kassie whispered,"Sun!Mars!Pluto!Mercury!Love!"  
The door cracked open and it shined Dark blue. Ghosts came out in little groups.  
  
Kassie winced and folded her arms,"I've expected better looking warriors..."  
Kassie looked up,"Okay then...."Kassie snickered,"Bring me SailorNeptune!"  
  
"Your wish is my command" A warrior with brown curly hair and blue eyes stepped forward.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


The Swimming Pool  
-------------------------------------  
  
  


Michiru dived into the sparkly pool gracefully.  
  
"A Little to the left and it will be centered."Haruka calmly spoke.  
  
Michiru came up to the surface,"Hey!I thought I did good!"Michiru joked.  
  
"You thought wrong" Haruka grumbled.  
  
"Haruka!"Michiru quickly ran out of the pool and kneeled down next to her.  
  
"It's nothing"Haruka's eyes lit up,"Go away..."  
  
"Haruka!Why?W..."  
  
"I said GO AWAY,MICHIRU!"Haruka shook her head,"Damn kids"  
  
"How could you?How?"Michiru's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Get off my back!"Haruka yelled.  
  
"Oh Haruka...tell me what's wrong!"Michiru cried her way into the locker room.  
  
"heh"Haruka's eyes flashed red.  
  
"So Sarah..."Kassie appeared next to her,"Michiru's under my spell and soon she'll be in my army...! Those sailor scouts will be destroying the world when they're fighting me!I't'll be fun! Do you agree?"  
  
"Miss Kassie..."Sarah's smile faded,"yes...but...I shouldn't say it..."  
  
"Go on my dear..."Kassie wiped Sarah's tears away.  
  
"I like this world a little"Sarah sighed.  
  
"Aw...It's okay!Just get over those tears!You'll have this planet when you'll kill those Scouts!"Kassie blinked.  
  
"Good advice...Thank you!" Sarah hugged Kassie.  
  
"Welcome."She hugged back,"Now go do your work!"She dissappeared.


	2. Default Chapter Title

**The Shadow Of Pluto**  
By_ DeadlySailorNeptune@yahoo.com  
_*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  


At The Gate Of Time  
------------------------------------------  
  
  


"Hahaha!"Kassie Appeared stading next to Pluto,laughing out of control,"Hey Pluto?Guess What your 'Sailor Friends' Are going to do?heehee!"  
  
"...c..come and get me i..instead,Demon..."Pluto mumbled.  
  
"Oh!" Kassie smirked as she folded her arms,"Give it up already!"She raised an eyebrow,"I was banished from Pluto because YOU stole the crystal of Pluto! Mom and Dad thought it was ME! I want you dead,Setsuna,DEAD!"  
  
"That will not happen"Pluto sighed.  
  
"Wise last wordss,Pluto"Kassie chuckled.  
  
"Kassie"A figure appeared next to Kassie.  
  
"SATURN!"Kassie hissed,"How dare you appear this instant?"Kassie took Pluto's rod and waved it in the air,"Purple Shadow!"  
  
Tiny sparkles shattered into the air,falling on Saturn's Glaive.  
  
"What's This?!"Saturn yelled.  
  
"My negative power.Your power doesn't work agenst me and you will obay my orders."Kassie turned around and gave Saturn a smirk.  
  
"nooooo!This is all a dream!"Saturn fell on her knees.  
  
"Yeah..I wish"Kassie smiled.  
The purple glow covered Saturn's body and she turned back into Hotaru.  
  
"Whooo hoooo!Another Servant to do all of the work!"Kassie laughed.  
  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~  


At Rei's Temple  
---------------------------------  
  
  


"I have a feeling Setsuna is in Danger..." Amy sighed,looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"um...could it be possible that she is on their side?"Mina looked around with her eyes narrowed and arms crossed.  
  
"If Setsuna's in danger...Pluto is too"Rei took a sip of Tea.  
  
"oh yeah..."Mina giggled,"That's right"  
  
"What is your problem today,Mina?"Rei shook her head.  
  
"oooooo!"Mina ooed,"Rei has PMS!Rei has PMS!"Mina shouted.  
  
"How dare you!"Rei turned red.  
  
"ooooo!"Serena cheered.  
  
"SailorV kicked the guy's butt!Urgh!I hated that guy!"Serena kept her eyes on the comic.  
  
"I kick ass!"Mina cheered.  
  
"Somebody check if Mina's alright...."Rei shook her head.  
  
"Rei...i'm joking around"Mina raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We need to make a plan" Lita leaned on the table.  
  
"Who's the enemy?"Ami took out her mini-computer out and looked up at serena.  
  
"Can you go online with that?!"Serena jumped up and down.  
  
"Enough!"Rei yelled,"Where's Setsuna living,anyway?"  
  
"Hold on,Rei"Amy calmly spoke,"Hmm..."  
  
"So...?"Mina giggled.  
  
"75 Bridgewood Drive!"Amy stood up.  
  
"An apartment?"Mina stood up.  
  
"I guess so"Amy blinked,"Let's go,scouts!"  
  
"Right!"Serena nodded.  
  
"Mercury Star Power,Make up!"A Blue strip of ribbon covers Amy's body,revealing her scout uniform as she smiles.  
  
"Transform,...Now?Okay....here goes nothing!"Mina nodded and put her hand up in the air,"Venus Star Power,Make up!"Mina twirls around with the pen and holds it up high,and the ribbon of stars reveals her uniform.  
  
"Mars Star Power,Make Up!"Rei twirls with the pen and her hand out,making circles ,startinf from her feet and up,revealing her uniform.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power,Make up!"Lita puts her hand out in front of her and twirls around as Lightning reveals her green uniform.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"A heart surrounds Serena and makes her shirt and skirt.Serena puts her hands in the air and her gloves appear.She puts her foot up,making her boots.She lowers to the ground then gets up,making her tiara and hairclips.  
  
*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


At Setsuna's Apartment  
------------------------------------------  
  
  


DING-DONG!The doorbell rang.  
  
"Come in"Setsuna Stood up.  
  
"Setsuna!Are you okay?"SailorMoon rushed to her.  
  
"My Future self,Pluto,is dying...Please SailorMoon,This is my problem."Setsuna glared.She coughed a few times and felt her head if she had a fever.  
  
"Setsuna!"SailorMoon kneeled next to setsuna and put her arm around her,"So if Pluto Dies..."SailorMoon's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Yes."Setsuna placed her hand on SailorMoon's,"Worry about Kassie...not me or Pluto."  
  
"WHAT?!Kassie!"SailorJupiter stared at Setsuna.  
  
"Jupiter?"SailorMoon Turned around to SailorJupiter,"What's wrong?"  
  
"Kassie.."SailorJupiter turned her head to the ceiling,"The twin of Setsuna."  
  
"Kassie The twin of Setsuna?But i thought..."  
  
"Me too."SailorJupiter smiled warmly,"But Setsuna is not alone...not alone in her family"  
  
"Hey hey!"SailorVenus crossed her arms,"How does Lita Know about this?"  
  
"I...I don't know..."SailorJupiter frowned.  
  
"Well we need to find Kassie!"SailorMercury yelled.  
  
"Setsuna!Transform!"SailorMoon yelled.  
  
"I can't!"Setsuna sat back down,"I'll stay here"  
  
"Are you sure?"SailorVenus looked back.  
  
"JUST GO!"Satsuna Yelled.  



End file.
